Omen of the Night
by Fernlight
Summary: Fernkit just wants to be the best warrior ever, and hopefullly leader someday. But danger stalks the clans and all the warning there is a phrophecy. The fate of the clans rests in the Fern's light, but always Beware of the Night.
1. Alliences

**So there are 4 clans as always:**

**Forest Clan- Hunt in Forest**

**Dark Clan- Night hunting**

**Swift Clan- Hunts with speed in open ground**

**River Clan (liked the name too much decidded not to change it!)- Fishing**

**Forest Clan-**

**Leader- **Flickerstar  
Description: Flickerstar is a golden-ginger tabby she cat with darker ginger stripes,  
bright green eyes and two of her paws are completely white.

**Deputy- **Mousetail- light tan she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Name-Silverwing  
Description-She has a white pelt with silver markings and green eyes

**Warriors-**

_1._ Name: Kestrelwing  
Rank: Warrior(ForestClan)  
brown tom, green eyes

_2_.Name: Sparrowclaw  
Description: a broad shouldered brown tabby Tom with a pale muzzle and underbelly. His eyes are dark brown.

_3. _Honeytail-

Golden she cat with brown eyes

Gentle but has a temper and is highly stubborn

_4 _name- ivyshade  
description- light gray she cat with a white paw and white tail tip. has green  
eyes..

_5. _Name: Sharpfang  
Pelt color: Black tom gray stripes; Amber eyes  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

_6. _Name-Pheonixpelt  
Description-She has a ginger pelt, with lighter speckles, one of with looks  
like a phoenix, she's slim and agile and has green eyes

_7. _Name- Blazesky  
Description- Bulky golden tom with deep and dark blue eyes and a white chest

Apprentice- Bravepaw

_8. _Moonlight-

Description- Lithe silver she cat with ice blue eyes very pretty.

_9. _Name: Flamefur  
Pelt color: dark ginger tom; blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

**Apprentices-**

: Rainpaw(will be Rainstep)  
Pelt color: dark gray she cat with light gray stripes; green eyes

2

Name:Featherpaw(Featherlight)  
Pelt color: Silver she cat; blue eyes

**Queens**

_1. _Name: Lightflower  
Pelt color: White she cat silver spots;blue eyes

_2._Name: Cloudnose  
Pelt color: White and silver she cat; Green eyes  
Kits: Frostkit(Frostfoot; silver she cat with white splashes) Skykit(Skylight;  
Ginger and white she kit) and Airkit(Airfur;ginger tom with white spots)  
_._

**Dark Clan-**

**Leader- **:Name- Brokenstar (Brokenwish)- gets nine lives at the very beginning after the old leader disappears and Med cat sees dream that leader is dead.  
Description- Ginger and white she-cat with one blazing green eye, and one fiery amber one.

Apprentice- Charmpaw

**Deputy- **Name: Darkshadow  
Des.: black tom with light gray stripes on his back and tail  
.

**Medicine Cat- **Moonshadow**  
**Description: she is a black cat, with really dark blue eyes, white ears, white stripes, white stripes on her tail as well as the tip, and a white blotch around her right eye.

**Warriors-**

1. Bearclaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

2. Name-Wildfire  
Description-She's black with random color splotches and amber eyes

- A calico she cat with amber eyes

5. Shadowheart- A solid gray tom with black eyes

6. Hawkfire- A mottled reddish tom with amber eyes

7. Icefur- A pure white she cat with blue eyes

8. Swiftmask- A Calico tom with a silver mask like patter on his face

**Apprentices-**

**1. **Charmpaw- Gray tabby she cat with brown eyes

**2. **Blackpaw- Black tom with green eyes

**3. **Briarpaw- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**Queens-**

_1. _Frostlight- White she cat with dark blue eyes- Sagekit, Icekit, Mistykit, Whitekit, Brownkit

**Elders-**

1. Oneear- A pure white tom with one ear

2. Stoneheart- A grayish blue tom with gold eyes

**Swift Clan-**

**Leader- **Name: Pinestar  
Appearance: dark brown tom with choclate brown eyes

**Deputy- **:Name: Moonpetal  
Light grey she cat with darker grey and black patches, dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat- **Hawktail- A gray tiger tom with brown eyes.

**Warriors-**

_1._Heatherbreeze-light brown she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

_2. _Liontail- golden tabby with a thick coat

_3. _Flowerheart- Bluish she cat with green eyes

_4. _Sandfur- Tan she cat with brown eyes

_5. _Nightcloud- Black she cat with silver markings

6. Addertail- Tan tom with brown eyes

7. Redstreak- Reddish tom with gold eyes

8. Blackfall  
Black Tom with a white stripe

**Apprentices-**

Name-Cobaltpaw- has a dark blue pelt and blue eyes

**Queens-**

Larkpool- A tortie with blue eyes (Mother of Graykit. Willowkit, Streamkit, and Windkit)

**River Clan-**

**Leader-**Oakstar

Red tom with blue eyes

**Deputy-**

Name: Dewlight  
Description: gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Oceantail  
Black she-cat with bluetipped tail

**Warriors-**

_1._Name: Brightblossom  
Des.: white she-cat with ginger pathces and green eyes

_2. N_ame: Dawnsky  
Description: Cream colored she-cat with light brown tabby markings and dark brown paws with beautiful lavender eyes tinted with blue

_3. _Name: Sedgeclaw  
Description: He is a dark gray tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes.

_-Aprentice Lightningpaw_

_4._ Pebblefur

Description: She is a thin-furred mottled gray she-cat with white front paws and yellow eyes.

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

_5. _Name- Ravenwillow  
Description- Black and white tom with milky blue eyes and one ginger paw.  
_Aprentice- Bluepaw_

_6. _Windseeker: big mottled dark brown tom with light grey and white splotches and  
bright light green eyes

_7_.Stormclaw  
A dark gray Tom with Lightling-like marks through fur -_Aprentice Rainpaw_

_8._Silvermoon- white she-cat with amber eyes

9. Otterstream- Black she-cat with brown eyes

10. Dapplepelt- A tortie she cat with black eyes

11. Sunpelt- A golden furred tabby tom with brown eye

**Apprentices-**

_1. _Lightningpaw- Black tom with gold eyes and a white splatch on head

_2. _Rainpaw  
A Tom with a sleek grey pelt and darker grey streaks through fur with piercing blue eyes that can tell when a cat is lying to him.

_3. _Silverpaw  
A white she-cat with a really shiny pelt and sky blue eyes.

River clan she-cat with a always happy personality who doesn't get down easily.

_4. _Bluepaw  
Blue she-cat witha silvery sheen to her fur, sharp blue eyes

**Queens-**

_1. _Mooncatcher

Silvery tabby with green eyes, gentle and loving- Fernkit, Moonkit, Redkit

_2._ Name: Nightbreeze  
Description: Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail

Mother to Jasminekit and Stripekit. Also cares for Briarkit since her mother died

**Elders-**

1. Tanglewhisker  
A black Tom with a sharp tongue and whiskers that keep curling together

Shellstar stared into the pool with Silvermist at his side. The pool rippled and revealed a new prophecy. **_The fate of the clans depends on the Fern's light, but beware of the Night_**

**"**What could that mean," Shellstar whispered.

'I don't know but lets hope all will be fine." Silvermist replied

Shellstar shook his head. "Lets just hope the 'Fern's light' makes the right choice and we must beware of night,"

_Now moons later, Fernkit's story begins_


	2. Chapter 1

Omen of the Night

I opened my eyes wide for the first time and blinked. My pink tongue curled as I yawned. The nursery that seemed to be small and cozy was actually had an arching roof that was decorated with seashells and bits of shiny things. Suddenly a paw kicked me as Redkit stretched.

"HEYYOUOPENEDYOUREYES!" HE shouted. He stretched his eyes wide open and shoved his face at me. "LOOKMINEAREBLUEBUTYOURSAREGR EEN!"

Suddenly a head popped up behind me. Moonkit scolded Redkit, "Don't be so loud you'll wake the whole clan at this rate, not to metion deafen us."

"Sorry!" He said still rather loudly.

From the other side of the nursery a amused purr sounded, "Mooncatcher your kits are awake."

Mooncatcher popped her head in the den, "Thanks for telling me Nightbreeze, I'm pretty sure I could hear them all the way from Oakstar's den though. Especially Redkit." She looked at us and purred. "I'm going to tell your father,"

Nightbreeze got up. "I'm going to stretch my legs be good kits,"

Three heads popped up from Nightbreeze's nest.

Jasminekit hopped up and tackled me over, "Hi you're Fernkit aren't you! Nightbreeze told me all about you! Well only a bit about you really! But your father is Oakstar the leader of the clan!"

Then she started hopping around in circles and introducing herself to Redkit and Moonkit. Wow is everyone in the clan this hyper?

Then Stripekit came up to me next, "Hi I'm Stripekit, Nice to meet you,"

At least she seemed calm. "Nice to meet you too," I meowed, "I'm Fernkit."

Then she greeted each of my litter mates before returning to her nest and curling back up.

Finally Briarkit stalked her way to me. She flicked her tail in my face. "Now twerp listen here. I'm the oldest and that means I'm in charge. That also means that YOU are to listen to me," She glared at me, "got it mousebrain?"

What was her problem and why was she so mean? "G-g-got it," I muttered.

"Your not really that brave for a leader's kit you know. You're just sniveling coward."

By now I was bewildered and on the verge of tears. What did I even do? Then she raked her claws across my shoulder and sent me sprawling on the mossy floor. Then I burst into tears. It hurt!

Jasminekit quickly came and knocked her over. While Redkit, Stripekit, and Moonkit came to comfort me. The blood dripped down from my shoulder and onto my paws. They started lapping at my pelt and soothing me.

Just at that moment Mooncatcher returned with a reddish tom next to her. "What is going on here!" the tom growled.

"Fernkit! What happened to you!" Mooncatcher came and licked my head while I sniffled.

Jasminekit finally pinned Briarkit and told them, "Briarkit was attacking Fernkit!" she yowled.

All the other kits nodded in agreement.

"Is this true?" The tom asked me gently.

"Go ahead tell your father." Mooncatcher told me.

I nodded at Oakstar wincing as my shoulder stung.

Just then Nightbreeze walked in with a squirrel in her jaws. She looked at me then all the kits. "Whats going on?"

Oakstar growled, "Briarkit just attacked Fernkit."

She looked shocked. "But that doesn't seem like Briarkit,"

"Well she did!" Jasminekit informed everyone.

Finally Mooncatcher told everyone, "Can we settle this later? I'm going to take Fernkit to the medicine cat's den."

Oakstar nodded, "I'll come too, Nightbreeze please watch the kits for a bit, I'll deal with this later"

Mooncatcher gripped my scruff and carried me out of the den. I winced again. Briarkit has sharp claws. I winced at the bright light. The clan gathered around.

"Can we see the kits now?" One cat asked.

"Later," Oakstar answered, "I'll tell you when you can, Now go back to your duties," He finished briskly.

I swayed in Mooncatcher's jaws as she carried me to the medicine cats den. It turns out it was actually a medium sized cave with cracks in the wall for storing herbs and a small pool of water in the back. There were also naturally growing moss on the caves in the back.

"Oceantail!" Oakstar called.

A black she-cat with a blue tipped tail stepped out of the back of the cave. "Yes Oakstar?"

Mooncatcher set me down in a moss nest. I yawned. I'm so tired but my shoulder still hurt. Oceantail sniffed my shoulder. "Now how did this happen?"

"Briarkit attacked her," Mooncatcher replied stiffly.

"Well its not deep, that's good news. I'm going to keep her here in my den overnight just to make sure she's ok."

She grabbed some herbs and applied them to my scratched shoulder. Then put some cobwebs over. Mooncatcher and then Oakstar licked my head.

"Night" I yawned.

"Goodnight Fernkit," They whispered. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

I opened my eyes. This isn't Riverclan. I thought in confusion. The grass was too green and everything was just a bit to bright.

A silver she cat padded up to me. "Hello little one,"

"Where am I?" I asked.

She purred, "Your in Starclan,"

"So I died?" I asked.

"No, I'm just visiting you in a dream. My name is Silvermist, and I was Oceantail's mentor before I died. Now you my dear have a very important destiny,"

"Really!" I asked earnestly. But the dream was beginning to fade.

"Just remember Fernkit, make the right choices!" She called and the scene disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 moons later

The dawn light streamed in from the mouth of the den. Silently I crept out of my nest and into the clearing. The dawn patrol had just gone out. I stretched my shoulders. I spotted a shallow bit of the river close to camp.

I'll learn how to swim I decided. I dipped my paw in the water. Brr... chilly. Then I slid in the water until it was up to my neck. Then while tilting my head up I paddled my legs.

After a bit more practice I was swimming like a fish! Just then a scaly thing brushed against my fur. Fish! While I'm swimming I might as well learn how to fish.

I breathed deep and dived. I saw a slow moving fishlike shape. I decided it looked enough like a fish to be a fish so I grabbed it. Killing it with a bite through the head I slowly draged it up towards the surface.

Breathing through my nose I towed it back to the shore. Once I got it on the shallows I realized it was way too heavy for me. The only reason I could carry it before was because of the buoyancy of the water. I groaned. Great I make my first catch and I can't get it back to camp.

Suddenly I spotted some large leaves. They can make a sled for me to carry the fish on!

Quickly I grabbed the biggest one and dragged my fish on it. Then gripping the stem of the leaf in my mouth I dragged it back to camp.

Apparently the smell of fish woke everyone up. Because the second I put my fish in the freshkill pile 5 warriors 3 apprentices and 1 Oakstar poked their heads out of the den and asked "Fish?"

"Yes!" I said proudly. "_I _caught it!"

Briarkit stepped out and shook out her fur, "Whats so great about it anyway?"

Why? Did she always have to ruin every moment for me.

Oakstar stepped down and sniffed it, "Did you go out of camp?" He asked sternly though his eyes were shining.

"No... its from over there.." I flicked my tail towards the stream that was technically 'in camp'.

Finally he couldn't stand it and started purring, "Well done Fernkit why don't you take it to the elders, They'll enjoy your carp."

I dragged the leaf with the carp to the elders den. At the smell of fish Tanglewhisker and Sunpelt woke up.

Sunpelt stretched and looked hungrily at the fish, "Is that carp I smell?"

Puffing out my chest I nodded, "I caught it all by myself!"

Tanglewhisker woke up . "Did you say fish?"

"Uh huh," I purred, "I caught it,"

"Amazing," he muttered. And they started devouring the fish, while I padded back out.

Suddenly a shriek sounded from outside camp and Bluepaw ran in. "Swiftclan is attacking!" She yowled, "Need help!" then she fainted on the ground.

Oceantail rushed out, "Fernkit Moonkit! Get the marigold and some cobwebs!"

Since I had spent a moon in there after Briarkit pushed me onto the stepping stones and I broke my leg. Moonkit wanted to become a medicine cat. We ran in the den and grabbed the tangy leaves and the cobwebs and raced back out to Bluepaw. Then I passed them to Oceantail.

"Bluepaw's going to be fine," She announced, "Just a deep scratch down the side and some minor bites on other laces, she fainted from shock of a head wound and blood loss. Moonkit go and get some thyme leaves please,"

Meanwhile Oakstar had lept up on Star Rock and yowled to the clan, " Stormclaw, Pebblefur, Dappletail, Windseeeker, Sedgeclaw, and Lightningpaw! Come with me!"

As I watched the warriors race out of the reed bed and towards the territory.

I walked back to the nursery to tell Mooncatcher.

"Mom! I caught a carp! Also Swiftclan is invading but the warriors are going to claw them to bits." I told her.

"Nice job on the carp dear" she purred "Now don't worry your father will drive those crowfood eaters back to were they belong."

Then Redkit came running up to me, "OHMYGODYOUCAUGHTACARP!THATSAMAZING!ARETHEWARRIORSGOINGTOKICKSWI FTCLANBUTT!?"

By now everyone was used to Redkit's hyperness. And attuned to hear him. I took deep breath so I could answer him, "Yes I caught a carp, And the warriors are going to kick butt," I saw the question forming already so I cut him off, "They are trying to get territory so Oakstar took Stormclaw, Pebblefur, Dappletail, Windseeeker, Sedgeclaw, and Lightningpaw to fight." I took a breath in.

Jasminekit bounded over. "I'm proud that you got all that in one sentence." She purred, "Nice job on the carp," my best friend told me.

I smiled, "You remember what I said? Cause I am not going to tell Briarkit,"

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO EITHER! She absolutely hates us!" She almost yelled.

"I'll tell her!" Redkit volunteered.

I shrugged, "If you insist."

While he ran off to tell her me and Jasminekit started to laugh, "Wanna bet he looses and ear?" She challenged.

"Your on," I grinned, "I bet he looses an eye too," I knew from experience how thorn sharp her claws were.

Soon the warrriors returned to camp.

But there was something wrong.

"Did we loose?" I asked.

Oakstar allowed a brief smile, "No we beat those mangy cats back to their border and taught them a lesson. But Lightningpaw is hurt, bad. Oceantail is seeing to him."

I looked in the den. Moonkit was helping Oceantail with all the injuries. I nearly died myself when I saw Lightningpaw. He had a large gash down his side and a broken leg. Right now he was unconsious.

I gasped, "Will he live?"

Oceantail looked up, "We can only pray for the best, he's lost a lot of blood and I might not be able to save that leg,"

He woke up and looked at me. He didn't say anything but just looked.

And I felt a fluttering in my heart. Love?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Briarkit had been acting strange lately. First she seemed to be apologetic and frightened and then she flipped and turned back to that vicious one I know and don't love. She had been flipping between these moods so much. I wonder whats wrong with her?

Mooncatcher licked my head again. "You have to look your best for your ceremony." She reminded me for the 80th time. Then she proceeded to clean Redkit's fur. Moonpaw was already an apprentice in medicine cat training. Lucky duck. She got apprenticed after that battle with Swift clan.

Nightbreeze was also grooming her kits. Jasminekit was shooting me desperate looks between every lick. All I could do was hold back a purr. But my whiskers kept twitching.

Finally Oakstar called the clan meeting. I was practically quivering with anticipation.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river come to Star Rock for a clan meeting," Oakstar waited until everyone gathered before continuing, "Today we are gathered to welcome five new apprentices into Riverclan! Jasminekit please step forward, From this moment on you will be known as Jasminepaw, your mentor will be Brightblossom."

\ Jasminekit touched noses with her mentor. This was repeated 3 more times, Briarpaw mentored by Pebblefur, Stripedpaw by Dapplepelt, and Redpaw by Silvermoon.

Finally it was my turn, "Fernkit, you have been with us for six moons and today we will welcome you as an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Fernpaw. Dawnsky, I was your mentor and taught you the skills that made you a great warrior. I hope you pass these on to Fernpaw."

"Fernpaw! Briarpaw! Redpaw! Stripedpaw! Jasminepaw!" The clan shouted.

The clan surrounded us with congratualtions. Finally Bluepaw and Rainpaw and Silverpaw pushed their way through.

"You need to make your own nests," They told us sheepishly, "We were busy training so we didn't have time,"

Lightningpaw limped out of Oceantail's den. He was healed but still needed to stay in camp for the next moon to make sure he had healed.

"You can use my nest, Fernpaw," He told me, "Congrats on your apprenticeship"

"Thanks, You get better soon." I replied.

He smiled then limped back to the medicine cat's den.

"I'll help you guys with your nests then." I told them.

Our mentors came over to us, "Lets get you settled in before we get you started on training."

Then they split us up. Briarkit and Stripedkit were going to learn how to clear out nests while me and Jasminepaw were going to gather moss.

At sun high we would switch and then tomorrow we would be assessed to see we were before we started training. Brightblossom and Dawnsky led us across the stepping stones and up the river. We passed a grove of trees before coming to a field of boulders in a grove of trees.

"This is bolder grove, Any forest prey in our territory is most likely here. This is also were moss grows most abundantly. You can find it between roots and in bolder cracks." Dawnsky informed us.

Brightblossom continued, "This is how you collect the moss. First you arch your paw then extend your claws as far as you can go. Then slice." She demonstrated and gut off a large swath of moss. "When you are done put it on that flat bolder so it will dry for a bit, then when we have enough we can gather it back to camp," Then she grinned, "Now lets have a competition here. Whoever get the most moss back to camp wins the right to have the rest of the day off"

"OK!" Me and Jasminepaw chorused.

Then we set to work. I ran to a tree and arched my paw and sliced swaths of moss off the tree. Once I got a good size pile I took two trips and laid it outon the flatbolder next to Dawnsky,

"Well done," She purred, "You going to get some more?"

"Yeah just a little bit," I told her and ran back to another tree for cutting. Soon I had just enough and laid my moss down to dry. And took a catnap. (pun!)

Brightblossom woke me up, "Ok now that you both have your moss piles you will have to carry it back to camp. To help you out Dawnsky and I will each carry one of your bundles,"

So Jasminepaw and I each went to out moss and started bundling it up with our paws. I squeezed the remaining water out and tightly bundled it.

"Dawnsky! Can you pick this up for me?" She nodded and picked up my first bundle. Then I bundled up the other two and clamped one with my chin.

"Lets go," I said before taking the last bundle of moss in my jaws.

Finally we made it back to camp and I deposited all the moss in front of the elders den.

Jasminepaw came up behind me, "God my claws are so sore! Wait how did you get more moss than me?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I grabbed a bundle under my chin like this," I demonstrated.

Our mentors interrupted our conversation, "Now the elders will judge which moss they would like for their nests, when either Sunpelt or Tanglewhisker chooses your pile then you will have to make their nest. The elders will judge who's nest is better."

I was about to cry out loud. SERIOUSLY! We just trekked across half the territory and now we have to make nests! From Jasminepaw's expression I could tell she agreed.

Tanglewhisker chose my pile and Sunpelt chose Jasminepaw's. While they got to share tongues in the sun we got to work out tails off.

But we started. I remembered how Mooncatcher made our nest back in the nursery. "Jasminepaw!" I called. "We need to get something to reinforce the nests!"

She sighed and we bounded out of camp to get something. I remembered Mooncatcher had reeds for I plucked some firm and stiff ones and some of the bendy kind.

Then with a mouthful of reeds I returned to camp. I remembered that Mooncatcher had first dug a scrape in the ground. So I did that. Next she coated the scrape with moss. Then she wove the stiffer reeds and then the flexible reeds to form a nest. Then she put a few pieces of braken over the reeds. Finally she took all the moss and coated the nest in it.

So following that memory I made Tanglewhisker's nest. Jasminepaw's looked better than mine. She had hers like Nightbreeze made hers.

Soon the elders came back and tried out both nests, "I like Fernpaw's better," Tanglewhisker decided.

"I like Jasminepaw's," Sunpelt said.

"Well done both of you," Dawnsky purred, "The rest of the day you can rest, we will assess you tommorrow,"

Jasminepaw and I both smiled a bit before fetching a fish from the fresh kill pile. We shared the fish while complaining about how the elders complain.

When we finished the fish I excused myself, "I'm going to bring a fish to Lightningpaw and Oceantail,"

"OH someone's in LOVE!" She yelled. And half the clan looked at us. Apparently our clan loved to gossip.

I shoved the fish in her mouth and grabbed two fish running to the medicine cat's den.

"Oceantail! Lightningpaw! I brought you some freshkill!" I called.

"Thanks," Oceantail said, "Go share the other one with Lightningpaw, he's right outside on Sunningrock." She winked.

Oh great starclan did EVERYONE know I liked Lightningpaw?

"Uh thanks," I muttered.

I walked outside to where the black tom was basking in the sun. "Hey Fernpaw," HE greeted me. I put the fish down in front of him and lay down next to him.

"Hey I brought you a fish," I said

He smiled, "Thanks, share?"

"Sure," I replied "So.. the weather's nice," Wow the weather that's the best I've come up with yet before it was about how trout tasted.

He purred, "Yeah it is," he looked out the camp entrance sadly, "It would be a perfect day to go hunting with my brother Rainpaw,"

I nudged him playfully, "Hey what about me?"

"You couldn't even catch a trout,"

I mocked being offended, "I caught a carp when I was still a kit,"

"Ha! Carp are slow and stupid so bet you can't catch anything else," he teased.

"Bet I can,"

He snorted, "When I get better we can have a contest to see who is the best,"

"You can try to beat me," I laughed. "Wait is everyone looking at us?"

He turned around, "Apparently not everyone no wait ok now they're all looking at us,"

I stifled a purr of laughter. "You'd think they'd have something better to do than gossip,"

"Apparently not,"

After being stared at for a while it was getting rather creepy.

Raising my voice I mewed, "I wonder what everyone is staring at."

Quickly everyone went back to their work and stuff.

"Thanks their stares were getting creepy." he smiled

"Yep now I'm going to catch a cat nap," I stood up unwillingly.

He looked at me, "Why don't you stay here?"

"Ok then," I plopped back down and drifted off in the late afternoon sun.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I woke up to Lightningpaw nudging my head, "Come on sleepyhead you got to move it,"

I got up and shook my fur out, "At least you didn't scream in my ear like Jasminepaw does,"

"That's treatment I reserve for Rainpaw," he grinned.

I laughed, "Then its a wonder he hasn't gone deaf yet."

I smiled and headed towards Jasminepaw. Suddenly Briarpaw came up behind me "What do you want?" I asked warily.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Please you have to help me! Come with me right now,"

"Ok I'm coming," I followed her out of camp to a reed bed, "What is it,"

She looked around, "I'm not me anymore,"

"Explain," Is she crazy?

She took a deep breath, "When I was a kit I was jealous that you got all the attention. It was petty I know but then I met a shadow outside the nursery. She promised me everything I ever wanted in exchange for being able to share my body. Not seeing the danger I agreed. Then I went to sleep that night and I felt power," She gasped and tensed, "The shadow promised me everything and then sent me somewhere where it seemed like all my dreams were coming true. But then I found slips in the imaginary world and got possession of my body back, but the shadow kept coming back!" She fell over and started panting, "Now I have to fight for every... minute of control," She gasped then fainted.

"Hey you ok..." Her story made sense in some sort of twisted way I guess...

Suddenly she woke up and snarled, "My host is stronger than I thought but now that you know you must die!"

The shadow sprung free of Briarpaw's body and leaped towards me. I shrieked then ducked to the left. The shadow was a black mass with glowing red eyes. Soon the clan came running over.

"What is that thing?" Someone called.

A warrior leaped at it and the shadow raked its claws down its side. Stormclaw fell back with a claw shaped burn on his side.

It was probably only luck that I hadn't been hit yet. I ducked and sprung on its back.

"Grab Briarpaw and Stormclaw and keep them out of the way!" I yowled before concentrating.

Finally the shadow flung me off and into a tree. A ringing filled my ears. The shadow's voice invaded my mind, _Not so strong are we now?_

For a second time slowed down and I registered 5 things, Lightningpaw screamed for me to run and charged at the shadow, all of a sudden I my fur and claws glowed, the shadow switched from looking smug to terrified, Lightningpaw was about to be knocked into a tree and everything was suddenly in focus.

Lightningpaw was thrown to a tree. I hissed and leaped to Lightningpaw I cleared the distance easily and caught him before he slammed into the tree. After setting him down I turned to the shadow. I swear I was seeing red as I leaped. I slashed my claws across the red eyes and they dissipated. Using My claws and teeth I continued to slice it to bits. But one of the claws scratched across my back. It stung like a thousand bees. I hissed and the last of the shadow disappeared into the air.

Then I promptly fainted.

In Starclan-

Silvermist looked down from the watching pool and nearly fell over in shock. She saw Fernpaw fighting like a warrior from Lionclan with her fur glowing like the stars. She shone with a silvery light and her pelt had changed from a tan to a silver tabby. Her eyes were now such a vivid green they looked almost unnatural.

When her claws touched the shadow it melted to mist. After the battle she fainted because her body had used up too much energy at once.

"I found the Fern's light," she whispered, "its Fernpaw."

Dark Forest-

Tigerstar watched from the murky pool what Silvermist just saw. He looked at Fernpaw's power grace and strength. Perfect for taking over the old clans. Only the most powerful could even cast a shadow away for a certain amount of time but she just destroyed one.

Very powerful. Those claws could permanently seal away anything. Even Star clan or the Dark Forest cats. Of course on the living those claws would work like everyone else's but on the dead or the spirits those claws could cause devastating damage.

Any dead cat could come back as long as they still either had unfinished buisness, a strong reason to stay, or was remembered. So if a cat fit under any of those circumstances even if they had been killed a second time they could come back.

"What are you looking at now," Brokenstar asked with a bored tone.

He turned around, "Oh nothing that will interest anyone unless you want to take over the old clans by the lake."

"I'm listening," He perked up.

"Gather the Forest the most persuasive of our warriors will be sent to lure the old clans like last time. Everyone else will begin training. Also some other warriors will be sent to persuade some of the new clans. I will get the most important weapon, and send Hawkfrost this way."

I swept away the image of Fernpaw and zoned in on Lightningpaw. They obviously love each other meaning that if it ever comes to it Fernpaw would have a shield.

And Fernpaw instantly healed from wounds of the dead so now harm either way, but when it came to the living it was Lightening paw's job to protect her.

Hawkfrost stepped in. "Yes Tigerstar?"

"There is a cat in the new clans that I want you to lure in a meadow at moonhigh tommorrow. I will bring our new weapon," He replied,

"Which cat?"

Tigerstar grinned, "You bring Lighteningpaw and I'll bring Fernpaw and we can destroy the old clans and Starclan."

Hawkstar nodded and left. Finally his revenge on the old Firestar and his traitor clan would begin and this time there would be nothing left.

**A/N- Ok I'm writing as fast as possible so if you think those updates are slow I apologize. I got homework too! :( Ok so also the first few chapters might have been boring but they were really just to set the scene about Fernpaw's life but the action starts to pick up here. Also if you are confused about the old clans and new clans you'll hear the story about them in the next chapter. Also Rainpaw will appear in teh next few chapters and there will be a gathering soon! Also now Briarpaw won't be THAT mean. She's still going to be a bit mean (whats the fun without her?) So I'll try to have another update by tonight or at least tommorrow. **

**Thank you all for readingmy first book and all your suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the dark of Oceantail's den with Lighteningpaw next to me. I leaned into his long black fur. Suddenly everythign came crashing back down on me. Fighting the shadow. Lighteningpaw.

As I drifted out of awareness and unconsciousness I could here a few words,

_.. miraculous power..., ….healed already..., and finally and __**I love you **_from Lighteningpaw

I blinked and looked at my silvery fur. Apparently it had changed color with the appearance of those freaky powers.

"Wake up already, its been a day, you need to eat and drink," He murmured.

I blinked again and turned around. "I'm awake," I yawned.

"Thank Star clan,"He breathed.

"How long was I out?" I tried to stand up and ended up falling on my side.

He nosed my head. "Don't try standing yet."

"But I'm fine!" I whined.

He sighed, "Just stay down until sunhigh ok? I'll bring you some water and fresh kill"

Was he always so protective? I stretched and sat up... and fell back down. I repeated this several times until I could sit up without the world swooping and twisting.

"Ok now stand on four paws." I muttered to myself.

I shakily stood on four paws. A wave of nausea rolled over me before everything settled. I hesitantly took one step forward. Everything seemed normal so I continued. One step after another I chanted in my head.

Soon I was out in the sun. As the sun hit my silver pelt I felt better instantly. All shakiness instantly disappeared and I stood straight. I pranced around gleefully. I was better.

Suddenly I crashed into Oakstar.

He looked me over with my stupid smiling face, "What are you doing out of the den?" He asked.

I grinned stupidly, "The light made me better," Wow that sounded a lot less idiotic in my head.

He looked me over, "You should be resting though,"

"But I don't have to!" I whined.

He suddenly started grinning, "The only thing more protective of someone than a mother and father is a mate,"

I widened my eyes, "You wouldn't,"

"I would," He grinned slyly, "Lighteningpaw! Look who came out of the den!"

Then he stuck his tongue out at me and ran. I swear sometimes I was the parent and he was the kit.

Lighteningpaw rushed out at me. "What are you doing out of the den?" He growled.

Ok female charm don't fail me now, I looked at him and blinked, "But the light makes me better." I tried the cute kitty look on him. "Please let me stay outside, the light makes me better,"

He sighed, "Ok but you are going to get some rest." He picked up the fresh-kill and put it on Sunning Rock. "Come on, lets share,"

I lept up on Sunning Rock. And he followed. He laid down and I leaned against his warm black fur.

His tongue lapped at my pelt.

I sleepily yawned, "Hey, your leg is better,"

"Yeah apparently snuggling in your fur does that," He mumbled half to hmself.

I couldn't answer because I was already asleep.

I woke up but Lighteningpaw was gone. I turned around a couple of times before I registered that I was in star clan.

Silvermist looked at me seriously, "You can't be with Lighteningpaw,"

"What!" I shrieked. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T BE WITH!"

"Listen you have an important destiny! You can't be distracted!"

I glared at her, "Well you can't keep me from Lighteningpaw! I don't care if you are a star clan cat! You can't tell me how to live my life!"

Before she could answer I stormed off. The scenery shifted to a meadow that looked _natural_ for once. Seeing a moth I leaped twisted in the air and pinned it before letting it go. It flew off. I definitely liked this kind of dream better. I leaped again and landed on a huge dark tabby with gold eyes.

"Oh no" I groaned, "Don't tell me, your here to tell me about my important destiny and how I can't be with Lighteningpaw. Well I don't care. You dead cats can't tell me how to live my life,"

He smiled amused but there was a weird look in his eyes, "I don't like to interfere with romance and all that mushy stuff. But next time you spring put more power in you back legs, It gives you more hieght."

I did as he said and leaped really high. I landed on four paws. I think I did it pretty gracefully.

"Now you got to control your aim," He stood a few feet in front of me, "Try it on me."

"What if I hurt you?" I asked.

He thought about it, "Just keep your claws sheathed. And if you unsheathe them, concentrate on not releasing that power of yours and killing me like you did that shadow,"

I rolled my eyes and leaped twisting mid air, I saw that he was going to shift to the left because his muscles tensed that way. I shifted slightly to the right so it looked like I would miss. As he leaped to the left I twisted again and landed on his back knocking him down.

"Impressed," He said, "Now GET OFF ME!" He hissed.

He got up and licked his paw, "Now you will wake up soon, next time you go to sleep my son will bring Lighteningpaw so that you can train together. Now wake up"

I woke up the second Lighteningpaw shifted. "Sleepyhead wake up"

He blinked his gold eyes and stretched. "What?" He asked

"Well," I stopped to yawn, "Nearly everyone in the clan is gossiping about us,"

He sat up, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone in this clan basically NEEDS gossip,"

He groaned, "Why can't they gossip about someone else?:"

I grinned, "Well we could _make _something so interesting happen that the clan would gossip about,"

A mischievous glint came in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I drawled, "You know my dad right? And you know how sticky cobwebs can be? And you know how distracting Repaw is right?"

He started grinning, "You wouldn't."

"Yes we will"

-Moon high-

Me and Lighteningpaw crept out of our nests. Silently we raced to the grove and gathered as much cobwebs as possible. Then we snuck back in camp and gave Redpaw the signal. We crept behind Star Rock and gave Redpaw the go signal. He stomped into the center of camp and made a loud honking sound. Then everyone (including Oakstar) went out of their dens to see what was going on.

Then he started to go "YO DO LE YO DO LE YO DO LE YO DO LE YO DO LE YEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So while everyone was trying to get him to shut up, me and Lighteningpaw hung the cobwebs so they covered the dens entrance. Then we snuck back out to the clearing and told Redpaw to shut up. Then we gave him the signal and he shut up. So everyone went back to their nests. But me and Lighteningpaw stayed out pretending to admire the stars.

"Come on go back to your den already," Lighteningpaw hissed quietly.

I licked his cheek and like I predicted he shut right up.

Finally Oakstar yawned and blundered into his den.

Finally me and Lighteningpaw couldn't hold it anymore. We burst out laughing. Then Oakstar ran out screaming because of the cobwebs on his face. Me and Lighteningpaw were basically laughing so hard we couldn't breathe.

The rest of the clan ran out and started purring. You have to admit your esteemed leader being pranked was funny. I fell into Lighteningpaw laughing so hard.

Mooncatcher went to help her mate but even she couldn't stop purring. Finally Oakstar was standing in front of us.

"You think this is funny?" He growled.

I purred, "Of course!" I touched noses with Lighteningpaw and we ran out of camp until Oakstar's rage blows over.

**_So I thought I'd add a bit of humor in there. Redpaw yodeling XD. Sorry if you think updates are slow I'm already working my butt off here!_**

**_Anyway Thx for reading!_**


	7. Redpaw Learns to Yodel- extra

Chapter 5 1/2

**_Hehehehehe Sorry this is just a smalll comedy about redpaw learning to yodel. Truthfully I don't know how to yodel so this is my best guess._**

**_Also Someone told me that Lighteningpaw and Fernpaw shoudl go slower, which I think is right. SO I just wanna tell you guys that I welcome _**

**_constructive critisim! Also I love you guys so much for reading the book! Ok I've talked enough: Now I present- REDPAW LEARNS TO _**

**_YODEL!_**

Fernpaw and LIghteningpaw sat around me, "Listen," Lighteningpaw began, "We are goign to prank Oakstar and we need you to distract him while we prank him ok?"

I nodded, "WHATDOIHAVETODO!" I can't help tha I'm hyper get over it.

Fernpaw looked evil, "Yodel"

Fernpaw- like this YO DO LE YODOLE YO DO LEEEEE EEEE HOHOOOO ELDLE EDELE EDDELE EEE HOOOO!

Redpaw- I don't think i can do it

Lighteningpaw- Come on you can do it Redpaw we'lll pay you in catnip

Redpaw- fine but you owe me YODO LE YODOLE EEEE HOOOOOOOOOO YODODLO LE LEEEEEE YODO LOL LE LOOOO YODOLE HE YODOLE HEEEEEE

HOOOOO

Oakstar- SHUT UP!

-That night-

Redpaw- Yodole yodole yodo eeeeee YEEE HAW! YODO LE YODOLE EEEE HOOOOOOOOOO YODODLO LE LEEEEEE YODO LOL LE LOOOO YODOLE HE

YODOLE HEEEEEE HOOOOO

Everyone in camp- SHUT UP!

**_That was me trying my hand at comedy! Hope you guys like it! Also I apologize in advance since I probably won't be able to upload until the _**

**_10th cause i got a big writing project. So don't be mad! I uploaded this as a compensation. Sorry. Well keep reading! Ok... I'll shut up now_**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was possibly the best prank ever!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Well duh! Did you see his face?"

"We should prank my dad more often,"

He lolled his tongue out. "Race ya to the grove?"

"Your on!" I yowled.

-After racing-

"I won!" I shouted gleefully.

He shoved me, "Yeah right,"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Sure sure, keep being delusional,"

He snorted, "You stop being delusional,"

"Well I challenge you to a battle" I grinned. And pounced leaping on his back using the move Tigerstar taught me.

"your on!" he growled playfuly and bucked trying to shake me off.

I leaped and landed on 4 paws infront of him and growled playfully. He charged and I leaped over him grabbing onto his scruff. Then he threw me off and I landed on the grass.

"Ow..." I muttered. Shaking my fur out I gave my chest a few quick lick. "now we know I need work on my battle training."

"You ok?" He asked.

I sat down and nodded. "You think my dad is going to let us off for pranking him?"

He lolled out his tongue and laughed. "Nope"

I started back to camp. "Probably should get back to camp anyways."

He fell in place beside me, "If we get punished I'm pinning this on you,"

I shoved him lightly, "Well who do you think my dad will believe, me or you?"

"Probably me," He grinned.

"Very funny,"

"Only cause you know its true!"

"Keep dreaming,"

He stuck his tongue at me and we walked in camp.

Oakstar was sitting on Star rock. "Ok who thought up of the prank." he growled.

We exchanged a conspiratorial smile and feigned innocence. "NOT ME!" we both shouted,

"Well who thought of it?" He asked again.

Suddenly we both thought up of an idea. "Redpaw! YODEL!"

Redpaw burst out of the den. Yodeling.

"Yodle yo le hee! yodele yode eh o!" He started yowling.

I swear pranking your dad/leader is the best. Finally Oakstar saw the hilarity in the situation and began laughing too. "Ok," Oakstar said, "I forgive you but next time you prank me there will be greater consequences."

"Wait greater consequences?"

He just turned away, "Oh and you guys are coming to the gathering tomorrow"

I gaped at him, "REALLY!"

Oakstar flicked his tail, "Yes now let this cat get some rest,"

Lightenignstorm nodded nad started walking towards the medicine cats den. "Oceantail says I have to stay in her den one more night!"

"Night then," I yelled.

-Next Morning-

"FERNPAW WAKE UP"

I jolted awake, "Wha?"

Redpaw was staring down at me, "Morning slowpoke," Then his talking sped back up to normal, "Briarpawisstillinthemedicine cat'sdenforthatheadinjuryandfore xaminationsoyoumeJasminepawa ndStripepawaregoingtohunttod ay!"

I shook my head and I thought he might be calmer today. "Ok then so where is everyone?"

"Outside...waiting for you,"

"Mousedung," I muttered and gave my chest a few quick licks before running outside.

Dawnsky was talking to Brightblossom, Silvermoon, and Dapplepelt. I saw that Jasminepaw was staggering out the den sleepily like me. Then Sedgeclaw appeared out of Oceantail's den with Lighteningpaw close behind. When I saw his black pelt I almost started purring imediately.

Jasminepaw instantly appeared next to me, "Your mate is looking very nice today,"

I flushed, "We're just good friends," It didn't even sound convincing to me.

Jasminepaw rolled her eyes, "I'll believe that when hedgehogs fly,"

"OK apprentices!" Sedgeclaw yowled. "Me and Lightenignpaw will help you with your hunting so contest time! Whoever gets the most fish gets the first pick of the fresh-kill pile, whoever catches the biggest fish gets to eat it, and Lighteningpaw is doing the contest too"

Everyone but me groaned. I can see why, we would never win against a near warrior. But at least I got to hang out with Lighteningpaw.

Lighteningpaw smirked at me, "So bet I can beat you guys," he called.

I grinned, "Oh its on!"

The mentors demonstrated the technique. After we mastered it they gave us until sundown to catch as much prey as possible. Let the great fishing race begin!

I sat by a shaded part of the river. I made a quick grab at one of the fish but missed. Growling in frustration I tried again. I couldn't let Lightening paw think I was an idiot!

Suddenly I felt a presence next to me. I turned. A dark tabby tom with ice blue eyes stood behind me. "Who are you!" I hissed.

"I am Hawkfrost," HE replied calmly. "Would you like some help?"

I looked at him closely, he was slightly translucent, "You're dead?"

"Yes," He sighed, "now do you want help or not,"

"Sure,"

He stared at the river, "Remember you aim for where the fish _will be_ not where it is now. Use a quick paw in the water then hook the fish and toss it on bank before killing it " Quickly he demonstrated and a fish came flopping on the shore. He killed it with a swift bite. "Your turn,"

I concentrated on one of the fish and aimed where it was going to be. I caught it and killed it. "Thanks Hawk-" The tom had disappeared.

I looked around before turning back to the river. I thank him next time, I decided. Soon I had a nice sized pile of fish, but they were not that big. I decided to try dive fishing. You find a deep spot with fish and dive in. You have to be able to hold your breath and swim fast.

I decided to be annoying and yowl, "DAWNSKY!"

My mentor stalked up to me, "What?"

I flicked my tail to the fish pile. "Watch that please,"

"Really?"

"Yep," I grinned before darting around the bend.

I walked along the shore, finally I found a deep pool. Mini eddies swirled at the edge. I'd better be careful. I dived in. I chose the biggest fish in sight and swam under it, Grabbing it with my jaw I swam to the surface and killed it. I tossed it up on shore and went under again. A lot later I saw this massive fish. It was as big as half of me.

Quickly I dived under and knocked it up on shore. I pounced on it and killed it. "DAWNSKY!" I shouted.

She came out from the brush, "WHAT NOW!"

I flicked my giant fish, "I can't carry that,"

She rolled her eyes, "I thought your big mouth could carry anything,"

"Well it can't so help me!"

She carried my other fish whileI dragged the big one into camp. "Grab the rest and put it here we compare"

I groaned and filed back out of camp. A very sore neck later I got all my fish back to camp. I flopped down in front of my pile, "Remind me, WHY did I have to carry all this fish?"

Dawnsky chuckled, "because you caught it,"

I groaned. Jasminepaw flopped down next to me, "How did you do?"

"Great except for my sore neck,"

I looked at her, "Try carrying that," I pointed to my fish.

Her expression turned cold, "Don't brag,"

"But I-"

Redpaw came bouncing in with his fish. "YOUhAVETOSEEHOWMANYFISHICAUG HTITSAMAZINGHOWCOMEYOUGUYSLO OKSOWORNOUT?"

I looked at him, "How do you have so much energy?"

Lighteningpaw strolled in with his fish, "Wait I have to get more,"

Around 7 returns to camp later he had pile that matched mine.

Dawnsky looked at us. The other mentors assessed each pile. "The winner fro most fish is Lighteningpaw! But the biggest fish has got to be Fernpaw's" Brightblossom announced. "All of you eat fast you all deserve to go to the gathering tonight!"

I grabbed my fish, sadly I had to eat the whole thing. Rather than stuff myself with it I gave it to the elders and settled with a smaller carp another cat caught. I sat by the apprentice den and tok a bite out of the carp. The freshwater taste was delicious. I stared off into space. Lighteningpaw settled down next to me.

"So? How was your first hunting lesson," He asked.

"Well I got a sore neck and my claws hurt. Otherwise I'm good," I took another bite. He finished his trout and took a bite out of mine. "Hey! Get your own!" I yelled with my mouth full. So began an epic war of eating fast. Eventually I had to go get another fish cause we were starving but it was worth it.

Suddenly a storm blew in. The skies darkened and rain began pelting down. I ran into the apprentices den with Lighteningpaw.

"What about the gathering?" I asked.

He looked outside darkly, "Canceled, No sane cat would go into a storm like that,"

Thunder rumbled and lightening streaked the sky. I shivered and pressed against Lighteningpaw. He gave my head a quick lick before settling down in his nest.

I moved mine next to his, "Night," I whispered. Then snuggling in the soft moss and Lighteningpaw's fur I slowly fell asleep.

_**YES IT IS FINALLY**_** HERE!**** So yeah :D**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in a green meadow. It was bright and sunny with green everywhere. I looked around. There was a black snake in the grass. Growling lightly I pounced and landed neatly on...Lighteningpaw's tail?

"AH!" He yowled, "Fernpaw?"

I basically turned pink, "Yeah?"

"I'm dreaming so what are you doing here?"

Then Hawkfrost stepped out with Tigerstar. "We brought you here,"

Tigerstar stepped forward, "We think you should have extra training to help you become better warriors. You are good and loyal and we think we should help you,"

Lighteningpaw looked at them, "Do I even know you?"

"I saw them before and Hawkfrost helped me learn to fish," I offered.

"So that's why you won!"

I grinned.

"Apprentices, would you like to be trained by us?" Tigerstar asked.

Hawkfrost nudged my ear, "Come on, say yes,"

"Sure," I agreed.

Lighteningpaw scowled darkly at Hawkfrost. "Fine,"

Tigerstar looked a bit smug for some reason, "Why don't I train Lighteningpaw and Hawkfrost can train Fernpaw," he suggested.

Lighteningpaw gave me and Hawkfrost the Don't do anything funny or you'll regret it look. "Ok,"

Tigerstar smiled, "You two lovebirds can see each other during the day."

I glared at him, "Friends."

Personally I just wasn't ready to take it up to that level. Maybe when I was a warrior but not now.

Tigerstar shrugged, "When you got to sleep again tomorrow meet us here again."

"See you then," Hawkfrost said.

Then the scene faded and we woke up.

-In the meadow- -Hawkfrost-

I looked at my father. He really wanted to lure such a bright, beautiful, caring she cat to be his weapon?

The tom could die for all I cared but I'd prefer the Fernpaw lived.

Tigerstar faced me, "You like Fernpaw don't you?"

Was I really that see through? "Maybe."

He seemed to consider this for a few seconds, "Be careful not to let Lighteningpaw find out then,"

Then he breezed off into the forest. I padded behind him. I looked around in the misty forest. The Place of No Stars.

Why did Starclan even banish us here? We could have been better but no. They had to reject us. After we were already rejected in life. I scowled darkly.

The screech of cats sounded. I walked in to one of the clearings.

"Well Mapleshade, How's your new apprentice doing?" The calico was training a well muscled golden tom with dark blue eyes and a white chest.

Mapleshade looked at him, "This is Blazesky," She put her tail on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. A look of hurt crossed her face before she continued, "He's strong and able but needs to do a bit more planning in his head before he attacks."

"Show me," I said.

Blazesky stood ready on the other side of the clearing. "Ready,"

"Of course I am, go ahead," Mapleshade seemed almost bored.

The burly tom leaped at Mapleshade. Meanwhile Mapleshade simply stepped aside. Blazesky ended up missing and barely missed falling on his side.

"Stop there," I commanded. "Blazesky, you have a lot of strength, which is good, but you have to learn to control it. You cannot just blindly throw your weight around. If you do you are more likely to fall over than actually hit someone. Also you can't stand there and take everything. You have to be able to be light on your feet and dodge. Try it again with Mapleshade."

Then I walked out leaving them with their training session. I continued on the barely visible path until I reached my den. I crawled in my den and flopped down on the moss bed. I waved my paw in front of the pool and settled for watching the world, well mostly Fernpaw.

-Fernpaw-

I yawned and woke up. The cold dawn air filled my lungs. Something tasted off about it. I shrugged it off and got up. I walked outside, leaving everyone else snoozing in their nests. I inhaled, there it was again. It smelled awful. I walked out and followed the scent down river. There was a giant black and white...thing... that was mauling a warrior.

So I did the first thing that was natural I screamed, very loudly. Then I did the stupidest thing ever. I leaped at it.

The thing was huge. I leaped and slashed his eye. The thing reared back in pain. I leaped infront of the cat. It was Dawnsky! She must have been hunting and got attacked by the...whatever. I hissed at it.

"Get away from my mentor!" I yowled.

The thing grunted and roared at me before charging. Apparently it was upset I had ruined its meal. Well that is my mentor, not breakfast. I quickly darted out of the way of the charging thingy.

I tried to leap onto its back. Its fur was thick and oily though. I slid off but giant tufts of fur were caught in my claws. I charged at it again and slashed at it, but my claws were filled with badger fur and did no damage. I dodged its next charge and frantically tried to dislodge the fur.

Too late. The thing charged knocking me onto my side. It heavy breath bore down on me.

Well, this is the end, I thought.

I looked directly into its beady eyes as its teeth lunged for my neck.

**I will leave you with this cliff hanger because I am evil. Nah its cause I got exams coming up and I got to study. :P It should be up by next week**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Hawkfrost-

I watched in horror at the pool as Fernpaw lunged at the badger. Quickly I leaped down the portal back to the clans. I made it...just in time. I tackled the badger over just as it lunged at Fernpaw's throat.

"Stay away from her!" I growled.

The badger roared back at me. I attacked its face driving it back. Fernpaw did a good job on this oaf. But her claws were full of badger fur so they did no damage. I made a mental note to teach her how to fight these tonight. I growled at it again and drove it closer to the border. Finally the dumb animal seemed to get the sense to leave.

I walked back to her mentor's body. Badly ravaged shoulder, bleeding cuts on side, she should live.

I slowly walked up to and nudged Fernpaw fearing the worst. I nudged her gentaly. "Come on Fern, please wake up,"

Slowly her eyes flickered open and the wound on her neck closed. "Ow..." She got up and shook her head, " DAWNSKY!"

I licked her head, "She's fine. Are you ok?"

"But-but-but that thing was eating her!" She looked panicked.

I rubbed against her fur to calm her down, "She just had a bad shoulder and cuts on her side, she'll live. And that thing is a badger."

Slowly she relaxed, "I should get her back to camp..."

"I'll help you carry her until you get close to camp," I offered.

She nodded and slid her onto her shoulders. I helped with the weight by carrying her top half. We stood closely and walked to her camp. Her fur was so soft and silky.

Soon the camp was in sight and I shifted Dawnsky a bit before vanishing.

- Fernpaw -

I felt Dawnsky's weight shift a bit. When I looked behind me Hawkfrost had vanished again. Finally I hauled Dawnsky to camp and collapsed underneath her weight in the clearing. Don't get me wrong its not like Dawnsky is fat or anything its just that I am really not that strong.

After avoiding the swarming cats I climbed to my nest and promptly fell asleep.

I was in the meadow again.

"Hawkfrost?" I called, "Tigerstar?"

No answer. I shrugged. Eh. I'll go find them I guess. I sniffed the air. The only scents were the grassy meadow and the wild flowers. I chose a random direction and walked.

Suddenly something crashed into me and knocked me over. I hissed in the general direction of who knocked me over.

"Watch where you are going mouse brain!" The red tom with blue eyes.

I glared at him. "I'm sorry but you crashed into me!"

"Don't mess with me." He growled.

I hissed, "What are you going to do choke me with that poofy fur of yours?"

He sprang, I sprang. We landed clawing at each other. We sprang apart; both of us had scratches and bite marks. He was bleeding more than I was but he was bigger.

"How was that for choking you with fur?" He hissed.

I smirked, "Your fur could be a bit less bloody and not have fleas but still not that good."

"Flamefur enough! You maul Hawkfrost's apprentice and I maul you." A voice growled.

I turned around. "I wasn't getting mauled."

She rolled her eyes, "Well you were both mauling each other." Her eyes flashed. "Now you...Fernpaw is it? Hawkfrost is that way." She flicked her tail, "Flamefur I am disappointed in you. Mauling random apprentices? You maul cats that I tell you to."

I padded off in the direction. The gash on my side stung. Fighting by instinct is not good enough. I can hunt yes but what good is that going to do in a battle? Its not like my opponents are fish.

I searched the long grasses for a dark tabby pelt. Nothing. I sat down and licked my scratches. If these followed me back to the real world I wondered what excuse I could come up with.

"Fernpaw what happened!" Silvermist looked down at me.

I groaned and put my head on my paws, "HAWKFROST UNLESS YOU COME HERE NOW I WILL HURT YOU!" I yowled ignoring Silvermist.

Silvermist prodded my with her paw, "Fernpaw!"

"What?" I sighed. "I'm not 'with' Lighteningpaw. Happy?"

She scowled, "No. Because now you are with the dark forest."

"Silvermist. We are in the middle of a sunny meadow."

She sighed, "Come on. Follow me."

I rolled over. "I'm waiting for someone."

"That someone is a bloodthirsty killer."

"Hawkfrost is not a bloodthirsty killer."

"I heard my name?" The dark tabby with ice blue eyes walked in and sat next to me.

Silvermist narrowed her eyes, "This apprentice is under my protection."

"But choices Silvermist, Choices. You gave her a choice and she chose me." Hawkfrost nudged me.

I stood up, "I'm not a piece of prey to be fought over by you two."

The edges of the dream started to fade. And soon I snapped open my eyes.

It was moon high. I was wide awake. I got up and exited the camp through the dirtplace tunnel. I walked to the river and dove in. The water was chilly which helped me wake myself up even more. I swam around. Eventually I dragged myself back on shore.

I flopped down by a bush and looked up at the night sky. The star twinkled in silverpelt cold and unanswering. Too bad star clan cats couldn't really be as silent as that. The ones I knew butted into my life too much.

I walked back to camp and lay back down in my nest. Maybe tommorrow I could finally get some battle training so I wouldn't be mauled every time I went into battle.

* * *

_**Sorry for keeping you up for so loong. School homework and writers block :P Whatever I'll try to get the next chapter done by christmas.**_

_**~Fern**_


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was lucky and had absolutely no dreams. I woke up refreshed. The second I got out I was assaulted by questions, mostly consisting of WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

I gave them an explaination that excluded Hawkfrost. Then I crashed headlong into my father, today was definitely not my day.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

I gave him a duh look, "Mentor down in medicine cat den. I'm going to find someone to train with."

"Go with Brightblosssom and Jasminepaw then. They are going to the training bed,"

The training bed was this really soft spongy area of reeds. We trained there because that way no one would be hurt too badly.

Brightblossomm waved her tail at me, "Come on then."

I nodded and walked behind them.

"So Jasminepaw..." I began trying to break the ice. But she ignored me and brushed right past me to talk to her mentor.

Why was she ignoring me? I had done NOTHING wrong!

"Brightblossom, Can I go hunt instead?" I asked innocently. Of course by hunting I meant going to the far ends of the territory and ranting.

"Of course." Brightblossom said distractedly.

I sprinted headlong through the reed beds, crossed the river, and reached the edge of the mountains that surrounded the territories.

"WHY IN STARCLAN DOES MY BEST FRIEND HATE ME! OF COURSE STARCLAN WOULDN'T CARE BECAUSE STARCLAN IS JUST A BUNCH OF MOUSE BRAINED FOOLS WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN BUTT INTO MY LIFE!" I ranted. "JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE DEAD THEY THINK THEY ARE ALL HIGH AND ALMIGHTY! HATE TO BREAK IT TO THEM BUT THEY NO NOTHING!"

"Wow, someone has a temper." A amused voice spoke.

I whirled around, "Hawkfrost!"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said smoothly. "Sorry to interrupt keep on ranting please."

"First off you didn't scare me," I objected, "And that was pretty much the basics, I was going to spend more time on restating that in more insulting ways."

"Oh no." He sighed dramatically, "What horrors have Starclan committed now?"

"Aside from butting into my life every time nothing much." I said sarcastically.

He grinned, "So while you are here what do you want to do?"

"I'm supposed to be hunting," I stated, "But it isn't that exciting."

"Wanna train then?" He offered.

"Lighteningpaw will freak out."

"More the reason to."

"Fine."

"Ok then, first off"

* * *

Moonhigh

I walked back into camp. In that instant a seething Lighteningpaw came up to me.

"Where have you been?" He hissed.

My training session had left me irritable and tired. "I don't know possibly around? I'm not a kit so stop treating me like one!" I snapped.

"Wellk sorry for worrying about you!" He shouted before storming off.

"Lighteningpaw wait," I said softly. _I didn't mean it_

I went to the apprentices den and dragged my nest to the far corner and as far as possible from everyone else's. The curled up and tried to dream of the one cat who didn't hate me.

* * *

_**Give me a break. Sorry its short but I got a huge case of writer's block. So if anyone would like to PM me some possible ideas taht would be great. Tha**_**nks. I'm as irritable as Fernpaw right now :P**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-A few moons later-

Starclan had officially ruined my life. I knew this wasn't entirely their fault but it was what it felt like. Silvermist had officially visited the clans at the gathering and announced that I was part of a major prophecy. Absolutely not awkward at all.

I let the fish fall to the ground. Lighteningpaw and his brother Rainpaw had become warriors, Lighteningstorm and Rainstorm. Lighteningstorm and me had done nothing but argue or annoy each other. I missed it when we were friends.

Of course now everyone also regarded me like something that was dangerous. My life was ruled by the stupid prophecy I wanted no part in. Dawnsky had retired to the elder's den after she healed because she couldn't use her shoulder right anymore. Now I had Silvermoon. She let me be silent and withdrawn as long as I did my jobs as an apprentice. She wasn't the type to pry but she was a listener. We never made an effort to connect. She did her job I did mine.

Jasminepaw seemed to want me to talk but I wasn't ready to just forgive her for that. The only cat who understood me, stood through my rants, and comforted me was Hawkfrost.

Right now I preferred to be asleep than awake. Eventually Hawkfrost had shown me the Dark Forest, place for cats who Starclan cast off. I was technically a warrior there. Even though I was so young. I had my own apprentice to train there now, Skypaw. She was white and ginger and very energetic.

She told me the gossip in her clan. For example, Sparrowclaw and Honeytail. They never let her clan have peace with their awful on and off relationship. One second they will be sharing prey and talking about love, the next they would be yelling and shouting insults. Skypaw was a quick learner but had to work on her concentration.

"We are going to the gathering tonight." Silvermoon said to me.

"That's lovely." My words tinged with sarcasm.

"Fernpaw," Silvermoon said quietly, "I know when Silvermist told everyone at the gathering you were very annoyed, and even more so when everyone started isolating you but you have to make more of an effort to talk to others. Everyone is starting to avoid you."

"Yeah ok." I muttered.

Silvermoon sighed, "I don't like seeing you depressed like this, please just make an effort to reach out."

Then she left leaving me to mull over what she had said. Had I really been that unpleasant?

I look around the clearing and my gaze landed on Rainstorm. "Rainstorm?"

He looked shocked that I had actually talked. "Yeah Fernpaw?"

"Want to eat with me?" I asked. I hadn't talked to anyone in a long time and probably needed to gossip. Gossip the clans thrived on it.

"Sure." He said cheerfully.

He grabbed a carp and sat next to me.

"So what's been going on lately?" I asked, making an effort to talk.

He gave me a stare that could be translated to Where have you been the past few moons? "Windseeker finally told Dawnsky he loved her. We are all just waiting for the announcement of kits." He began babbling while I half listened.

The other half of my mind was on the golden glare that sailed over my head straight at Rainstorm. Too bad. He's been ignoring me for moons and now he's glaring at any guy I talk to?

He also doesn't understand about the dark forest, he's stopped going there. To avoid me. More than I would ever admit it, it hurt. A lot. It felt like the world had abandoned me, when in reality only one did.

Apparently in my wallowing of self pity for the past moon I had missed a lot. I gazed around the clearing and saw Silverpaw looking at Rainstorm longingly.

"Rainstorm." I prodded him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I flicked my tail towards Silverpaw, "Go talk to her."

His ears turned slightly pink, "But..I like her.." He mumbled, "And...it...wat id she doesn't like me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, go talk to her."

He got to his paws and walked to her. I swear Silverpaw's eyes lit up like the moon. I smiled to myself, see I wasn't all unpleasant.

Lighteningstorm got up and walked to me, "Hey." He said quietly.

"What." My voice turned cold.

He walked out on me. When I needed him he ignored me. I am not going to forgive him easily no matter how much he asks for it.

"Wanna talk?" He asked hopefully.

It crushed me to see how much he sounded like me a moon ago, but I was just treating him like he treated me. "Oh so just because I was talking to your brother you finally decide to talk to me."

I got up and walked away to go to sleep. After all it was the gathering tonight.

Hawkfrost was waiting for me in front of the forest as always. I imediately ran to him.

"Hey." I said.

He smiled back, "Hey yourself." He started walking into the forest, "Coming?"

"Yeah, Is Skypaw coming tonight or is she going to the gathering?"

HE shrugged, "Any problems with your apprentice, apprentice?"

"Aww I thought I graduated!" I whined.

He flicked my head with his tail, "You may have graduated but I still get to boss you around. So any problems with her?"

"She's WAY too energetic, but she picks things up easily, she has concentration issues too."

He smirked, "Remind you of anyone."

"No," I said innocently. "Care to tell me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Any drama you want to rant now or are you done?"

"I'm pretty much done, not ready to forgive my friend yet and Lighteningstorm talked to me. Not the most exciting day ever. I ignored Lighteningstorm."

He nodded and exhaled loudly, "You should give him the cold shoulder like he did. Did you know your warrior ceremony is coming up?"

"It is?" I asked.

He nodded, "You, Jasminepaw, Stripepaw, Briarpaw, and Redpaw are becoming warriors, provided you pass your assessments."

"Cool! When are they?"

He shrugged, "After the gathering, its a hunting assessment."

"So are you going to help me?" I asked.

He snorted, "Your assessment Fernpaw I'm not going to interfere."

"Good." I said, "Any idea what my warrior name will be?"

He shrugged, "Probably Fernlight because of the prophecy."

"I don't want the stupid prophecy to rule my life anymore," I said bluntly.

"You go mull it over. Its time to wake up." He said as he brushed his tail across my cheek.

"FERNPAWWAKEUPITSTIMEFORTHEGA THERING!" Redpaw shouted excitedly.

I leaped out of my nest and shook out my fur before following him out, "Thanks for waking me up."

I looked at the gathering party. The cats were all talking quietly and waiting for Oakstar. I saw Briarpaw talking animatedly to Lighteningpaw and him laughing. I bit my tongue lightly to keep from scratching both of their eyes out and stood next to Jasminepaw.

"Hi." I said quietly.

She broke into a grin, "Fernpaw! I'm so sorry for ignoring you! That's not what best friends do. That is if we are still best friends?"

"Of course." I purred. "Hey do you think our warrior ceremonies are coming up soon?"

"Probably." She smiled.

Soon we started to the gathering place. It was a large clearing in the center of all our territories. There was a large boulder at the center which all the leaders stand on. It was ringed with tall pines as well.

I looked around and saw Skypaw among the Forestclan cats. I walked up to her and she looked up at me in recognition.

"Hey." I said, "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm great."

One of her friends looked at me strangely, "Go play with your friends." I told her, "I got a tree climbing contest to win."

I ran over to where the older apprentices were having a tree climbing contest. "Can I try?" I asked.

The largest apprentice snorted, "Sure fish-face, I bet you can't climb at all."

"Don't bet on it." I grinned.

Hawkfrost had taught me how to climb in the dark forest and their trees were harder than this. I sprung up on the tree trunk and began clawing my way up. The first bough was high up. Finally I reached it. I exhaled nervously as I looked down at the clearing. I was ready to quit but the look on the apprentice's face kept me going up.

"Bet you can't climb as high as this tree head!" I shouted as I made a leap for the next branch and clawed it successfully.

With more insults I was eventually balancing on the top bough. I looked down at the dizzying height.

"Fox dung." I muttered. I had no idea how to get down.

"You aren't afraid are you?" Tigerstar appeared next to me. "Hawkfrost shouldn't train a coward, maybe we should have Brokenstar train you."

He knew I hated Brokenstar and he hated me. Fernpaw. You can do this. I chanted to myself.

"I'm not a coward." I hissed.

I leaped down a branch. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Soon I was nearly at the bottom. I was at the first branch and I leaped to the ground. Thankfully I landed safely. I walked to my sister and sat down.

Oakstar stepped forward to speak just as the bushes around us rustled. First stepped out four cats. One orange tabby, one gray one, one white one with black paws and one that looked like an exact copy of Hawkfrost but with amber eyes.

The Hawkfrost look alike said a bit nervously, "We were driven out of our home by the twolegs and we wish to join your clans."

* * *

**WHOOP WRITERS BLOCK CURED! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the initial shock of the number of cats and conferring with the leaders already here we decided to let them in. Oakstar brought the gray she cat and her clan to our clan because our hunting habits were the same, fishing. The gray she cat was Mistystar and her deputy was Reedwhisker.

The medicine cats were Mothwing and Willowshine. This was utterly confusing and taxing on my brain to figure out. But what I got was that their leaders would lead with ours but not officially since they all for some reason only had one life left. Their clan seemed wary of us but they had traveled.

"This is so weird." I whispered to Jasminepaw.

She shrugged, "If they do anything we can always kick them out."

"Yeah." I echoed.

She nudged me, "Hey whats on your mind?"

"Aside from the large group of cats we just decided to take in?" I asked.

She purred, "Yes aside that."

"Um Lighteningstorm is talking to me again but I don't want to talk to him." I said after a while.

We reached camp and Stormclaw who was on duty stared in shock at us. "Oakstar? Who are these cats?"

Oakstar flicked his tail, "You'll see in a bit."

He leaped on Star rock "Would all cats old enough to swim in the river jion underneath Star Rock for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

As our clan coverged under the rock I saw how much smaller our clan was. They saw the new cats and were eiteher shocked or snarling.

"Silence!" Oakstar shouted. "As you can see we have new arrivals who wish to join our clan. Their leader is Mistystar. As of their jioning their medicine cats will work with ours until a better solution is found. Mistystar will be a high rank warrior."

Their cats grumbled at this but did not object because we could throw them out. Oakstar continued, "Before we continue with this or I forget," He chuckled. "I want to welcome a few new warriors. Please come up Briarpaw, Stripedpaw, Jasminepaw, Redpaw and Fernpaw."

"I, Oakstar, leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Briarpaw replied her eyes shining.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Briarstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan"

This was repeated for Stripedtail, Jasminepetal, and Redstreak. Finally it was my turn.

"I, Oakstar, leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I said solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fernlig-"

"Wait." I said. "I don't want to be named after something that was in a prophecy, I want to be me, not a prophecy figure."

The clan murmured at my outburst but I held my ground and looked my father in the eye.

"Very well Fernpaw, What do you wished to be named then?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and gave it a minute's thought, Who had kept me through the hard times? Hawk_frost_. Suddenly I saw a blue feather by the reeds to my left. That's it.

"I want to be named Frostfeather." I declared.

He nodded, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Frostfeather. StarClan honors your bravery and good heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan"

Dispite their shock at me the clan and even the new cats began chanting our names, "Stripedtail! Jasminepetal! Redstreak! Frostfeather!"

Oakstar waited until the cheering died down. "Mistystar, would you like to tell your story of what happened?"

Mistystar nodded and leapt up on the rock, "Our clan, Riverclan lived in a beautiful valley alogn with the other clans that came with us, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. They have hunting habits like your Forestclan, Darkclan, and Swiftclan. Twolegs came and invaded like last time with our other home in the forest. This time they were capturing our cats and taking them away like before but we brought them back. We all gathered in the island and decided we needed to move again. One of the apprentices found a tunnel underneath the Great Pine. There seemed to be a cat with stars in her fur guiding us. All we could see was her glowing pelt. We followed her into the tunnel that led us out of our territories. She then said, 'Its up to Jay, Dove and Lion now' then disappeared. She meant Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing from Thunderclan. They had powers and led us all here, but the instant they set foot on your territories they all fell over gasping. Jayfeather said 'A new prophecy, old one changed. The Frosted feather shall fly with the new jay and dove along with the deadly hawk that was once a lion to fight the tiger's shadows.' Then they all died and a shimmery version of them split into two like their powers separating from their spirits. Their powers flew to your clans but Lionblaze's flew up. It was so strange. Also we would like to thank you for welcoming us. Let me introduce you to our cats. This is-"

I groaned. Seriously even after I change my name Starclan and their prophecies won't leave me alone! I got up and made an excuse to Jasminepetal before walking briskly out of camp.

-Hawkfrost-

I saw the orangish glow a second before it hit me. I felt invincible like nothing could hurt me, then I fell. Not just to the ground but out of the sky. I fell back down to the clans. I landed hard on a bed of reeds. I looked around then down at myself. I wasn't a spirit anymore, I was alive. Flesh and blood, not spirit.

One second I was watching Fernpaw get her warrior name which she changed to Frostfeather, the next I was here.

I spotted a pair of green eyes looking at me and I got up.

"Hawkfrost?" She asked.

I nudged her, "Yes Frostfeather, it me. I'm alive."

Silvermist paced angrily across the grass. "HOW COULD YOU OTHER CLAN CATS SHOW UP LIKE THIS?" She yelled at Firestar.

"We had to leave." Firestar tried reasoning.

Silvermist glared at him, "No look what you have done! We now have 3 MORE dangerous powers flying around. One which is in the hands of Tigerstar's SON who is ALIVE."

"Wait." Bluestar interrupted, "More?"

Silvermist nodded, "Yes. Frostfeather now I guess she is, has the power to banish shades and all manner of spirits with her claws and the light strengthens her. We have no way of predicting her! Hawkfrost has convinced her to join the dark forest but we may have no hope of swaying them. And we also have to find who has the other two powers."

"Um, Silvermist," Mosskit said, "Where can we stay?"

Silvermist shrugged, "Anywhere I guess, just know all the problems you have caused."

-Tigerstar-

This is perfect. My son is alive and there are two more cats with powers out there that can be swayed. Not to mention Frostfeather had basically disowned Starclan. Also I would get another chance to kill Firestar. Yes this is perfect.


End file.
